A Kink in the Chain
by screaming-eagle-of-flames
Summary: First few chapters it will be Link x Groose, which will eventually and gradually change into Link x Ghirahim. U NO LIKE, U GO DIE! Yaoi; Extreme Sex
1. Chapter 1

_I felt the warmth of his hand as it brushed by my check. My heart pounded as he wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me close. I glanced up and momentarily getting lost in his enchanting purple eyes. Blushing slightly I flashed a nervous smile. He returned it showing his snow white teeth. I could feel his breath as he leaned in. Holding in mine, I carefully moved in. Thousands of butterflies started to churn in my stomach as his perfect lips connected with mine. He slowly and carefully caressed my mouth. I opened it slightly letting his long tongue explore._

I sat up abruptly, my breath in time with my rapid heartbeats.

_What just happened?_

After a few deep breaths I managed to calm down. Moving my legs slightly I quickly woke up out of my confused state. I slowly lifted my blanket then almost immediately dropped it.

_What the hell._

I laid my head back down on my pillow. I sighed and grimaced. _What is this feeling? I mean… I shouldn't feel this way towards him… that's not right… right?_

I didn't want to think about it. I closed my eyes again, only to realize that my rigid organ was not going to listen to common sense.

_Fuck this shit!_

I clambered out from underneath the twisted silken sheets and ran to the door. Pulling on only a worn-out pair of pants, I tip- toed through the hallways of the Knight Academy. I looked left, then right, and ran as quietly and as fast as I could, only to run into no one other than the last person I wanted to see right now.

"Hai- GROOSE!"

I stumbled to the floor, and he followed shortly after with a loud _thump!_

"WHAT THE HELL- LINK?"

He sat up quickly. I gritted my teeth and waited for him to start yelling, waking everyone up. I couldn't let that happen, or else everyone would know about my little problem.

I'm telling you now, I only did what was necessary at the moment. It wasn't my fault. I know I could have put my hand over his mouth, or kicked him in the nuts, but maybe my being horny influenced my decision.

I kissed him.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was ramming my tongue in as far as it could go, throwing him to the floor once more.

Groose moaned and closed his eyes in pure ecstasy. He spread his legs out just enough for my torso to fit in between them; bringing his arms up to encase me in a tight hug.

I opened my eyes and shuddered with delight. I lowered my head onto his muscular chest and closed them again.

_What am I doing? Link, you know this is wrong! Why are you enjoying it?_

Footsteps echoed from upstairs.

"Groose… Groose!" I mumbled as loud as I dared.

"Wha… what?"

"Someone's coming!"

"How do you know?"

"I can hear- hurry!"

I scrambled up quickly, Groose following me. I grabbed his hand and smiled as I pulled him with me to the kitchen and sat him down in a dark corner.

We barely made it as the shadows cast from the stairs revealed Pipit, somewhat groggy with sleep.

"Who's there? Where are you? Blast! You made me come in from outside, and it's nice out! I'm going back out."

His voice echoed on the bare walls. Turning on his heel, he left and went back up the stairs, slamming the door with enough force to shake dust off the ceiling.

I waited a few seconds to make sure the coast was clear, then stood back up. "C'mon, Groose. Let's go."

"Go where?" he asked.

I winked at him.

"The bath, of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

Groose nibbled on the bridge of my nose as we sank, hand in hand, into the warm, steamy Osaka tub. I grunted as he plopped down on my front, knees tucked underneath my butt. He leaned back, a smile on his face.

"…L…Link…"

My hands were around his waist. I pulled him closer to me.

"Groose. Do you know why I was running through the hallway?"

His eyes opened and he gave me a quizzical look. "No. Why were you running through the hallway?"

I grinned a malicious smile. "Because I had an erotic dream. And when I woke up, do you know what I found under my sheets?"

Groose seemed to understand where the conversation was going. "I could guess, but you tell me."

I pulled him farther up my body to my now stiffer organ.

"That doesn't matter, but I know soon you'll be under them."

"Ohh…" he moaned as his head went back again, eyes squinted shut. "Link don't… don't say that! I might not be able to make it back to your room without… ugh!"

He grunted as I reached down to grab his throbbing member. I yanked it hard as I gave him a flashing smile.

"Oh, trust me, I could make you cum here and in my bed. Within half an hour for both."

"…ugh... hah… t- try me, Link. I'll make you a b-bet. On your loftwing. Twice in… uh… guh! …Twice in an hour… Otherwise… the b-bird is mine!"

I felt confident in my skills, but what if Groose was a hard one to do? I couldn't be certain. But I wanted to do it so bad! I ineeded to!/i

"Fine then."iYank./i"Twice in an hour."

After much moaning, groaning, and growing, Groose finally said "Okay. Let's do this now before anyone f-finds us!"

Again, a smile.

"Why rush? Wait, never mind. Next time, I'll make you wait for three hours, whimpering and crying for your ass to be fucked so hard, you'll walk ibow-legged/i for a week!"

"Hu-hah… " Groose breathed harder and harder as I kept talking dirty. His head lolled from one side to the other.

"It feels so sexy when you touch me, Link. I love the way your body feels against my skin."

"…Does it arouse you when I talk dirty to you?"

"…Y-yes! I want you to… to…"

I don't wait for him to finish as I throw him off of me. Twisting him over and putting his head onto the outer rim of the bath, I straddle his butt between my legs. I throw my head back as I finally enter his ass with one quick, deft thrust.

"Geah! L-Link!"

I thrusted as hard as I could in a first attempt to make him close. Surprisingly, it seemed to work.

"Don't stop, harder! Ride me harder!"

I grunted with the force I was applying to his ass. The steamy water splashed around us; it would be a big mess to clean afterwards… if there was time.

"Do you like the way that feels, Groose? You like it? Tell me!"

He grunted again. "Fuck yes!"

I gritted my teeth and gave a few more thrusts.

"L-Link! I'm so close! D-don't stop now!"

I was getting worn out. I needed more energy, especially if there was a direct second round after this.

iShit! What am I gonna do?/i

I could feel that Groose was starting to lose it. I reached down and grabbed his growing member, sticking my index finger into the tiny slit at the top.

"Ahhhhhh!" he screamed as he came into my hand, white semen dripping into the bath water.

"One." I proclaimed, face red with pride and a bit more…


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well, well. What do I see in front of me? Do mine eyes deceive me? Skychild, …oh, I seem to be at a loss for your name again. Tell me once more, what might it be?"

Link's face contorted in a mixture of surprise, anger, and something else. "It's Link." He growled.

Ghirahim smiled and shifted his weight to his left foot as he strode forward with his right; striding with the grace of a lithe cat about to strike its prey.

"Ahh, Link, it is, then." He pointed with a slight finger, stopping abruptly in mid- stride. "And whom might you be?"

Groose whimpered. "Hmmm hahhh… heeee…" He sank even lower into the water.

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow and continued gliding across the room. "Link, who is this creature who seems to think it is funny to make these sounds when I ask but a simple question?"

Link looked down at Groose. He considered his choices. He could completely deny any relationship with the bully, which was partially true, or he could stick up for Groose and fight Ghirahim. The second choice would not only leave him tired beyond sanity, but would reveal his privacies to all of Skyloft. And Link knew that rumors spread in Skyloft like a wildfire would in Faron Woods. He didn't like either of the options presented, but time ran too short to contemplate any longer as Ghirahim quickly closed the range between he and himself. He chose a third option, which he knew would leave him scarred and broken when he was done.

Ghirahim was three feet away from Link and Groose, who hid even deeper, (if possible), into the water. Link stood as slowly as he dared and made his stance as un-aggressive as possible, so as not to set off Ghirahim's senses and have him rip right through Groose and then himself. He spread his hands out to either side, and felt the uncomfortable feeling of Ghirahim's piercing gaze dart from one part of his nude body to the other. He tried not to shake, and breathed in a steady rhythm. The one time he broke the rhythm was when he took a deep breath to speak.

"Ghirahim, you know I cannot harm you, nor can I call for help; you would get me first. You have the upper hand, and this I know. I ask, in peace then, what you want from us-" he looked down at Groose at this point, "- and from me." He looked back up, holding Ghirahim's razor- sharp gaze. He tried not to flinch.

Ghirahim stopped walking a foot from where Link stood, a foot smaller than he, the Dark Lord himself. Ghirahim could not help but smile. Not a loving smile, but not a truly malicious smile either. He held a fingernail under his nose to inspect it for a second, then dropped it back at his side. His mind carefully formed the words before he spoke them, as if an incantation that could obliterate into a thousand pieces before him. His words were chosen wisely, for he must make them count. Unfortunately, this ithing/i was keeping him from speaking them. He had to get rid of it.

"Link. I cannot speak to you in front of such a sorely creature as this." He pointed with a clawed finger.

Groose trembled as attention was drawn to him. He scrambled out of the bath, keeping as low to the ground as possible, and ran out the door, water streaming from his wet body. Link forced himself not to smile. When he was left alone with Ghirahim, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, then let his hands drop to his sides; the muscles were getting sore from holding them up for so long. He looked back up again, only to find Ghirahim's ravenous gaze exploring his most private areas and licking his lips repeatedly. Link remembered then that he still had not lost his erection.

His face felt hot as it resembled the color of the feathers of his loftwing, which he thought was an achievement in itself. The thought left him with a sense of humor that quickly turned into disgust as he realized he was beginning to feel giddy with excitement. iWhat am I getting excited about? Surely not…/i

Ghirahim seemed to snap out of the daze he was in by clearing his throat, demanding the full attention of Link's mind.

"As I was going to say, Skychild, Link, whatever-" at this mess-up, Link felt his self- esteem lower dramatically, "I don't think this place, nor its iinhabitants,/i are fit for my standards. The only reason I have come to this place is for business of the likes of Demise. I do not like, nor should I like being here, and I am very pleased to tell you that, most unfortunately for you and your iboyfriend/i, I am taking you with me to iNamae no nai basho,/i or the iPlace with no name./i My master wants to ask many a question pertaining as to how you are able to consistently defeat him, and, as a reward, will let you and your island abode live somewhat peacefully with the exception of my guards patrolling constantly to… ah, keep the peace. If you want to fight, you may, but, as you stated so kindly in my favor before, 'I have the upper hand.' I believe you could guess what would happen to this overly happy place if you refused, of course, after one part of you were here, one part there, and one part of you waaay over there" He pointed with his index finger across the room, a now evil smile spreading across his face as his eyes seemed to almost iwanti Link to refuse.

Link lost all feeling. He'd thought Ghirahim was going to tell him how much he liked Link, or how he felt about him, and Link wanted so badly to do the same, but now he could not even feel the pain that consumed his empty mind from his broken heart. He felt constricted and trapped by his feelings that had been cast aside like leaves blown away in a strong Autumn breeze. His knees bent and his back slouched. Link's head hung low as he tried to conceal his hurt that leaked from his eyes. He wished his they weren't so sensitive to everything. He now foolishly realized that before, Ghirahim was not looking at his body with lust, but only curiosity or something unknown to Link, for he knew deep in his heart how perverted the wretch could be. Why he even regarded Ghirahim as fair game was unknown to Link.

"Ghirahim…" His voice trembled. Link's mouth clenched and unclenched as he fought against his conscience. He kept his head down and tried not to sob as he raised his arms forward in easy reach of the Dark Lord. "Ghirahim." He said with more courage. He put an emphasis on 'him.' Link raised his head back up, not caring if he saw his tears. "Take me if you want. But I want you to know that whatever you do, my home, Skyloft, will always be free and will never fall into the clutches of evil as long as I live."

Ghirahim did not seem fazed by his speech, as if he'd heard the same thing too many times, but his smile did falter for a fraction of a second. He then nodded his head, snapped his fingers, and a solid metal pair of irons clamped over Link's hands, making him top-heavy for a few seconds, so that he was forced to make a fool of himself and stumble forward- right into Ghirahim himself.

He seemed surprised for a moment, throwing his arms to his sides and evoking an involuntary yelp. Link grimaced and rushed backwards, trying to get as far and as quickly away as possible.

His back was bent like a bow ready to fire, his body rested on his knees, head bent once again, arms weighted down and laid on the floor. Link looked identical to a wounded animal, knowing it was about to be slaughtered and unable to do anything about it. Link knew he could not, should not give up. But he almost did. If not for Groose.

At that moment, Groose bashed in the door and came flying through it, now fully clothed, wielding nothing but his fists, and jumped onto Ghirahim's back, forcing the slim, lighter body down on the ground. He grabbed Ghirahim's legs and pulled him under his own, a scene so ridiculous, if not for the given situation, Link knew he would have exploded into laughter. He did not feel like laughing at the moment.

Link ignored the goings- on and slumped his shoulder against the back wall of the room. He knew what had to happen. "Groose." He mumbled in an almost inaudible voice weak with pain and sorrow. Groose stopped moving and held his position on top of Ghirahim, who did the same. They both looked at Link.

"Go. Now. This is my fight to win, not yours."

Groose looked hurt and it reflected the tone he used. "Link! You always fight everything by yourself. You never let me or anyone else help. Ever! Please, don't leave me here alone. Let me help you!"

Ghirahim smiled. "Link, that's a good boy. I knew you would be easy to use. Just tell him to get off of me and we'll be gone quick and easy as that. …Go on, tell him."

Link tilted his head away from the wall, then rested it back on it. "Groose,"

"Link, no!"

"Groose. Do it."

"No! I won't! I can't! No, no, no, no, NO!"

Link's hands curled into fists as he clenched his teeth so hard he thought they would soon start to bleed.

"Groose. Please, don't make this harder for me than it is. I can't fight him; neither can you. And you know it. What are you going to do; what ican/i you do about it? Nothing! So do as I say and get the FUCK OFF OF HIM!"

He yelled the last words because his voice was starting to tremble again. Groose looked like he was about to cry, and did as a tear ran down his cheek, falling to the floor in a beautiful drop of perfection. Groose pushed Ghirahim away from under his legs and stood up, trembling. "Link." His voice also trembled, either with hate, fear, or other feelings. "Don't forget that we're still gonna be here when you get back, and that we will fight to the death if we have to. I know that we'll rescue you, even if we have to kill ourselves in the process. iYou have to promise me, Link. You will come back to us./i"

Link raised his head up once more as Ghirahim stood up.

"Groose. I promise."

Then he was gone.


End file.
